I Can't Lose You Again
by Mykindofstories
Summary: 400 years. That's how long they've been apart. They meet, fall in love. Then that one person they trust the most catches up with them, causing both of them to die in lovers peril and start over, finding their soul mate once again in a different life. This time however, it's all going to change. Starting with the kidnap.
1. Chapter 1

**D/A - I don't own Victorious, only the plot and any characters I add into it.**

Chapter 1 - Missing

_He's missing_. Those words echoed in her mind as she raced down Sunset Drive towards his house; scene of the crime. Her breath was jagged and short, her hair surrounding her face, outlining her grim mouth and worried eyes. Her legs leaded her across the main road, making cars stop in an abrupt halt, headlights shining on her engagement ring, making it glint the spectrum. She saw his home come into view, with police cars surrounding it and sprinted faster to the doorstep.

Impatiently, she tapped her foot on the porch, waiting for someone to let her in and tell her what was going on. After 5 minutes of repeated knocking and standing, she turned to the back entrance, pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock. _Open.._ She thought again and again - _Voila! _She cautiously opened the door and entered the familiar surroundings of his den, his scent still lingering. She inhaled deeply before sliding the door and showed her presence to the remain of his family. His dad (Drake) turned to her in shock while his mother (Liana) just sat there with no facial expression at all.

"Tell me what happened" She whispered softly. All she received was a sympathetic glance from a guy with a clipboard asking questions and noting down what could've happened.

"Someone tell me what happened!" She asked again, anger lining her voice. Noticing her frustration the clipboard guy ushered everyone out of the room so she was left alone with her fiancé's parents. Silence. The ticking of the clock indicated how long she had been waiting for an answer.

"What is going on!" She angrily repeated, her eyes set with determination.

"What's going on?! Because of you, our SON, your FIANCE, has been kidnapped. Don't know who, don't know when. All we know is that whoever kidnapped him wants YOU!" His mother screamed.

Letting the words register, she felt her knees give out as she collapsed on the floor, a desperate feeling inside of her. Her eyes began to prick with tears, slowly turning into a rushing stream. _He shouldn't have proposed to you! Then we wouldn't be here and his parents wouldn't hate you!_ Her thoughts crammed inside her head, each one making her feel self-conscious and afraid. She never thought it would turn out this bad.

* * *

**_She was waiting in the line at Starbucks, humming the song that she was serenaded with. The queue moved up as she approached the counter._**

**_"The usual Kate" she spoke._**

**_"Sure Hun" Kate turned to prepare her Late and his Cappuccino. She tapped the countertop when her phone went off, saying she had two new messages._**

**_New text message - Unknown Number  
I've got him - you know what to do._**

**_She scoffed as she deleted the message and turned to the next._**

**_New text message - MIL(Mother In Law)  
He's missing! _**

**_From that moment a surge of desperation went through her body. She jogged out the store leaving her order and headed for his house. For some reason, it seemed this had happened before._**

* * *

Now look at her, that message could've helped the investigation, yet she had been stupid enough to delete it. Soon enough the crime detectives and the clipboard guy came back in. The same guy came down to sit next to her rubbing her back, comforting her. He then stood up.

"Hi, I'm Andre" He held out his hand with a slight smile. She quickly wiped her eyes, smudging her mascara, stood up with a bit of a wobble, using his shoulder for support and shook his hand.

"I'm Tori" During that short hand hold, Tori felt an evil sensation rush through her. Pictures of a man and a women flashed through her mind repeatedly before she passed out, her head reeling.

* * *

**A/N - So what did you think? I have a great idea for this one and if some of you want to know, I am basing this off a movie I watched ages ago that I still remember. Again sorry to the Connecters who liked my other story, but I have deleted that. **

**Please Read & Review!  
Cya Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - I know Russian

Tori woke up with a pounding headache. She groaned, turned over onto her back but instead fell onto the comfort of a cold wooden floor. Tori sat up and realised she was back at her place that she shared with her roommate Cat. You see, she, Cat and Trina shared the apartment but when Trina left for College in Australia it was just the brunette and the ditzy red. She suddenly remembered her fiancé's kidnap and needed to tell someone about it, before she broke down properly.

"CAT!" Tori yelled. She received no response, just an echo throughout the room. Tori stood up, with a hand pressing her forehead and walked down the hallway to her bedroom, when she noticed a piece of paper scuffed under the bathroom door. She picked it up, noticing it was a newspaper and read the headlines : RUSSIAN WAR CONTINUES. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There hadn't been a Russian war in a while. She checked the date and her brown orbs widened. _29 September 1501. _Tori quickly scanned the article and fell to the ground in agony. Innocent children hostages and murdered, people forced to run for their lives. This is what most history teachers leave out - pain. She buried her head in between her knees and let the sobs shake her body. _This might happen to him! He could be held as hostage._ Her hands tugging her hair harshly, knowing she needed some time to calm down over yesterdays events and the thoughts running through her mind. Then the voices began.

"Sara! You have to go!" A man's voice shouted.

"Not without you Anton! I need to stay with you!" A woman's voice replied - you could tell she'd been crying.

Tori lifted her head up. Instead of her house she saw a worn down castle, bits still crumbling. The sun was setting behind the ruins, giving it a golden outline. Standing up, Tori gripped her hands, one of them crunching the paper and followed the voices. The curious girl came to a clearing where she saw the couple embracing, for the last time it seemed.

"Anton! Were needed!" A gruff voice said. Tori hid behind a pillar and watched the scene unfold.

"Vlad, just a few more minutes, be a dear brother!" Anton begged.

"No! You two are dangerous to society, different cultures are not meant to be!" At that he lunged for Sara, dagger held high but was blocked my her lover, Anton.

"Vlad?! How could you! She's like a daughter to you!" Anton screamed, while Sara watched the brothers fight in terror.

"Not anymore, if she can't die, then you will! Either way, I get what I want!" Vlad punched him and then shot his dagger through his brother's stomach, an evil smile playing on his face, while his clothed shoulder slipped down, revealing a deep burn. Tori looked over to Sara who was clutching her stomach as well. Tori quickly took in the features of the people; a healthy blue eyed women with blunt features and the two brothers sharing the exact same facial features but with different coloured eyes and hair - red and ginger, brown and blue. Tori averted her eyes from the gruesome sight and after a moment or two looked again. The murderous brother was gone yet Sara and Anton lied on the stone, surrounded with Anton's blood.

Tori covered her gaping mouth with her hand, her eyes attracted to every detail when she felt someone or something touch her shoulder. She spun around to meet a worried Cat, holding grocery bags. Just like that the castle faded into nothing.

"Omg, Cat you scared me!"

"Sorry Tori, it's just that your in Trina's old bedroom crying while holding one of my research papers, I really need it back."

"What? You've read it too?" Tori asked the redhead.

"No, I can't read Russian! I'm giving it to a friend who can translate it" Cat replied, confused.

"But I can read it and I can't speak or read Russian!" Tori whispered to her friend.

* * *

Cat brought up the rest of the Russian newspaper article on the computer screen and turned to Tori who was already skimming over the page:

**Два человека найдены убитыми в остатках Вао замок. Один ударил другого источника нет вообще. Бомбовым все еще имеют место и после отсутствия мужчин и расходные материалы...**

"Two people found murdered in the remains of Vao Castle. One stabbed the other no source at all. Bombings are still taking place and after the lack of men and supplies..." Tori read to Cat.

"How can I read this Cat? I've never even looked at Russian before yet I can read it!" Tori exclaimed in frustration.

"Tori, I have this one idea but you have to trust me on this okay?" Cat sternly told Victoria.

Her roommate nodded in response.  
"Anything to tell me what's happening"

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the lack of update but I've got so much homework! I'll catch up soon as holidays are next week! Anyway what do you think? Any of you know where I'm heading or is still one big mystery?**

**Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Back

Through the bustling streets in Hollywood, you'd think there'd be some warmth shared around. Wrong. Every women, man child or baby were wrapped up in scarves, gloves and hats with a big woolly or fluffy coat cocooning the body heat. Cat Valentine and her roommate Tor Vega were one of these very people, but unlike the others who were rushing around, trying to finish as quickly as possible to get back home - they were slowly strolling towards a tall building in the far corner of town. Instantly it gave off a strange aura and caused the two girls to shiver.

"Are you sure this will work?" A nervous Latina asked while rubbing her covered hands.

"For sure! Jade knows her stuff, she'll find out what's going on in no time!" Cat jumped up and down as they arrived at the entrance to Jade West's building and ushered a hesitating Tori inside of creepy towers.

* * *

"Right Tori, my name is Jade as you already know and Cat has explained to me what the problem is. So I would like to know before we begin your session, if there is anything stressing you?" Jade calmly presented herself and got straight into the problem. Tori relaxed at her tone while Cat was staring at her in shock. _How can she be so nice?_

"Only one thing, my fiancé Beck, was kidnapped yesterday. His parents blame me and it clouds my thoughts 24/7. Also, Jade - do you have any idea on what's going on? I mean visions or reading like this?" Strangely, Tori felt at ease with her, like she had known her all her life, plus Tori saw some kind of connection to the kidnap. Jade folded her arms and sat up with a grim expression.

"Hm, I have seen many cases, for instance there was a boy who didn't even know there was a language in Peru called Taushiro, knew it fluently. He hadn't even stepped onto Peru at all in his lifetime and it is the 10th rarest language on Earth! Things like this is caused by your brain which still contains information about your past life and is trying to warn you about something repeating or happening. You could know languages, places, names or culture." Cat looked dizzily around the room, occasionally stopping to listen and then starting again while Tori was deeply interested in what she was saying.

"So your saying this has something to do by my past life and danger?" Victoria asked confused. Jade nodded as a response, stood up, led Tori out of the room - leaving Cat trailing behind.

They all entered a room lit by scented candles. Darkness spread everywhere with small flickers of light in the flames, giving the space a mysterious atmosphere. There was a small table a few chairs and a bed like chair. Jade indicated that Tori was to lie on the bed.

"Okay, Tori were going to go to your past life and see what happened. Relax, clear your mind and follow my voice." The brunettes head twitched, breathed in the scent of lavender and vanilla, before her limbs slowly relaxed and her face was blank of emotion and expression. Contently, Jade sat down on the nearest chair to Tori while Cat sat crossed legged onto a cushion, watching Tori for any signs of alert or warning.

"I'm going to count down from 10 and when I finish your going to tell me what you see."

1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10. At this time, Tori lay almost lifeless on the bed. Cat covered her hand in shock while Jade waited for Tori to answer from wherever she was. After a moment or two and no reply, Jade sighed in regret, got up and was about to bring Tori back when she murmured.

"I'm in Germany and my Uncle's killing my family..."

* * *

**A/N - So what do you think? I'm sorry I'm not updating regularly but I do when I have time and the fact the chapters are SO short. Next week will be full of updates I promise and maybe longer! Anyone close to figuring out the plot yet? I'll definitely be surprised if you did! Okay so a few late shoutouts...**

**Obsidian The Ghost Face  
livinthelife321  
NinaSkyLove**

**That basically wraps up what I want to say!**

**Till next time, bye Connecters  
MyKinfOfStories xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Clue's

Tori's POV

One side of my house was burning, the fumes filling my nostrils and making it hard to breathe. Scanning the place, I saw my brother, cousin's and dad already dead in the yard - my uncle kicking them just to make sure they were dead before tossing the bodies into the burning house. Tears sprung into my eyes, from toxins and emotion. I ran into the kitchen were my sister and mum where hanging on for dear life behind a beam fallen in front, covered in bright flames. I vaguely made out our mother wrapping a towel around Lea and forcing her through the small flames before they got worse. I grabbed Lea quickly and hauled her out as the flames licked the turf. I turned back to see our mum being devoured by yellow, red and orange beasts. I pushed the tears out my eyes once again and joined my sister outside where my uncle had disappeared and no sign of dead family. All our furniture was pushed and smashed - most burnt. I reached down to find a photo of our family, happy and joyful. Part of the corner was burning away and I realised how desperately me and Lea needed to get out. I singed the  
corner with my thumb and shoved it into my coat pocket. I saw my sister frantically pointing at something while screaming my name behind my back.  
"Mai! Gavin's here!" As soon as I heard Gavin, I spun around on my heel and followed my sisters finger to the roof where Gavin and Klark were sitting, lowering a ladder. A small smile of relief spread across my face but was quickly replaced by a grimace as I heard banging against the yard door. I saw the chains slowly giving in and hoisted my sister up the rope ladder first, after unwrapping the towel. I watched her climb up into the safety of Gavin and Klark. I took a deep breath, trying to inhale as much fresh oxygen as I could instead of the dark cloud of smoke covering the house.

I tried as quickly as I could, but with the heat of the flames and the sun beating down on me, my hands kept slipping giving me bad rope burns as well. After a last push up, the yard door gave in and my uncle's men came in armed with torches and daggers. I looked up and reached for Klark's hands to pull me up. He smiled at me but his eyes were covered in evil. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Gavin lead Lea to a truck which she sat on while Gavin came back for the both of us. Suddenly, instead of being safe and sound, Klark pushed Gavin off, letting me go at the same time. I closed my eyes and mouth, awaiting the blow while I heard Gavin's cries of pain below me. That's when I hit the ground. Hard.

* * *

Normal POV

Tori bolted upright. Cat immediately rushed over for comforting while Jade was studying her notes with confusion and interest.

"Tori! Are you alright? You've been out for two hours!" Cat exclaimed while rubbing Tori's back. The Latina wondered if she had really been out that long, it defiantly did not seem like it. Tori grabbed the glass of water next to her and greedily gulped it down, wiping her mouth on her jumper.

"Jade? Did you get anything?" Tori asked, while Jade still hadn't moved an inch. She shook her head.

"This makes no sense Tori! Your little adventure back in your apartment was nothing like this one you just experienced! I've only made one connection so far, you always end up dying with someone else by someone you know dearly." Jade scanned the notes once more. "That's about it, we might need you to do a few more so we can get some kind of clue."

By this time though, Cat and Tori weren't listening to the psychologist at all. They were both thinking the same thing: _Beck._ Just as Tori started biting her nails in frustration and Cat playing with her hair in worry, a cell phone rang out in the silenced room. After a moment or two with the same annoying tune playing over and over, Jade was the first to break the silence.

"SOMEONE ANSWER THE PHONE!" She screamed. Tori flinched and started rummaging through her bag immediately, surprised with the instant change in Jade while Cat blanked out into another world. Tori answered the call and was met with a rough welcome.

"We have a clue, they want you!" Like that, the call was ended. Tori swiftly picked up her belongings and headed out.

"Tori! What happened!" Both Cat and Jade wanted to know.

"They found a clue connected with Beck's kidnap"

* * *

**A/N - Happy Valentines Day! I'm dedicating this chapter to all those people in relationships and especially to my friends Prshammy (couple name!)  
So, has anyone got a clue yet? I would love to know what you think about this story! Also, a close friend of mine is writing fanfic, but doesn't want to post it! We can't have that! So encouragement messages or reviews are welcome too!**

**Please read and review!  
Have a great day Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Anger

The sun was painted over the horizon in a mixture of dark, cold colours as a tinted BMW pulled up to the lone garage - isolated for miles. Now however, the scene that painters would love to see, let alone copy onto canvas, was ruined by flashing lights and people roaming the hills looking for discreet clues they could've missed. Out from the car two figures quickly emerged, creating tall gloomy silhouettes into the distance.

Tori shut the car door and turned to the area. Dominating the plains was a big cob-webbed covered building with a rusty pick-up outside of it, doors still shut. She saw Andre talking to another detective and walked over to him.

"Andre! What happened?" Andre turned and gave her a mega watt smile before explaining, not noticing the red head beside her.

"Well we received a call from Beck's phone which we tracked down here. We found the phone - but no Beck. " He sighed as he saw Tori's face sadden.

"Look, we are trying as hard as we can to find him, you know that? Right now you can help with the search instead of moping. Okay?" His hand tilted her head upwards as she replied with a small smile.

"What can I do?!" Cat yelled into Andre's ear, making him place his hands over his ear. He turned to Cat and sent her a glare while she chuckled playfully.

"Who or _what_ is that?" He asked.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Cat shouted.

"Andre meet Cat, my roommate and Cat meet Andre, private investigator" Tori quickly introduced avoiding arguments.

"Well since your so loud, you can grab a metal detector and search way, way over there" He shortly replied, pointing over his shoulder at the never ending hills. Cat jumped, gave him and Tori a quick hug and headed off singing 'I'm digging for treasure Yippee tad-doo!' Tori shook her head at her friend's craziness and walked to the pick-up.

"This is where we are searching, hopefully we can find something and connect." Tori gave a swift nod, pulled her latex gloves and opened the door, which surprisingly was already unlocked. She raised her eyebrows and began looking under the seats while Andre checked the compartments and small areas. After half an hour off searching they gave up with absolutely nothing to lead off of. Cat was still messing around with the metal detector laughing her head off while everyone else seemed fed up of looking for something that wasn't there in the first place.

Suddenly a cold breeze blew past, making everyone but Cat shiver. Instead she dived underneath the car and came out with a broad grin, her hand containing paper.

"Lookie what I found Toorii!" Cat screeched.

"What Cat" Tori groaned in frustration, running a hand through her hair. A habit formed by Beck. Cat handed the sheet over and watched Tori's expression.

"Cat! This is the guy.. um Klark! You think he kidnapped Beck?" The picture was exactly like the man himself - stern face, evil green eyes the way his hair was cut and flopped. Cat replied with a nod and a stern face to match. Cat never seemed more sure. The pair marched over to Andre who was now sucking on a lollipop, bored.

"Andre! Cat and I found who did it!

* * *

Cat sat patiently at Beck's house while Tori impatiently tapped her filed and varnished nails across the table creating a tuneless melody, rocking back and forth on the chair simultaneously. They were both eagerly awaiting the results on the clue they had found and any sign that would lead them to Beck. Both expecting the same thing but acting differently. The clock ticked on, until Tori found the noise comforting in a way but also annoying. Holding a marble from the plant pot she carefully aimed at the clock.

3

2

1

Just as she lifted her hand back, the door slammed open, revealing a exhausted and tipped-off Andre. He saw the two girls and angrily turned to them.

"What kind of joke are you playing? Huh!?" Cat flinched at his sharp tone while Tori slightly winced at this new Andre and stood up.

"What happened?" Andre stealthily walked over to her, his fists scrunched.

"This picture is dated back to the 1600's! This man was a murderer and part-time thief! And if you already didn't figure out, DEAD! Now, tell me how you got this picture?! All photo's of him were handed over to the police for evidence! Are you trying to tell me that a ghost has kidnapped your fiancé!?" The way he said those words, full of harsh and venomous tones, punctured the hope that Tori had.

At the end of his rant, Cat whimpered and curled herself into a ball while Tori stared blankly at him. Andre looked back and forth between the two before storming out in rage, closing the door with such force, the ornaments shook and danced closer to the edge. _Talk about anger issues._

* * *

**A/N - I'm very disappointed with you lot! I know a LOT of you are silent readers but please review! I don't want to be like people who ask for reviews before they update, but reviews are welcome! ****Now this is going to be more upsetting because my phone was stolen from me today! D: Not good at all!**

**Read and Review!  
****Bye Connecters  
****MyKindOfStories xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Found

Cat Valentine and Victoria Vega were both researching on their pink and purple laptops, Tori on the floor and Cat on the chair, about burnt down houses and murder, trying to find one story connected with Tori's strange visions. Considering Andre was mad and the other detectives wouldn't take them seriously, they took matters into their own hands. After absently chewing her nail, Tori sighed and leaned back onto the floor, lying down with crossed legs, balancing her research device.

"Anything?"

"Nope" Tori groaned and reached for her phone, that was slowly creeping underneath the door. She typed in her number coded password and tapped the first app she saw - contacts. The first name that popped up was Andre. Tori frowned, usually it was Beck - but before Andre, there was no A's in her list.

"Tooriii! See if they found any clues, that could help our research!" Cat called.

"Cat, that is the most greatest idea you've had yet!" Tori told her. The crazy girl giggled then realising its meaning sharply turned to her.

"You mean, I haven't had a _good_ idea before?" Cat asked her, confused.

"No, no, I meant this was one of the best" Tori replied, saving her self from an argument. Cat grinned at her, happy with Tori's comment, before turning back to her laptop. Tori called Andre, hoping he wasn't still mad from yesterday, and pressed her phone to her ear. 1 ring. 2 ring. 3 ring.

"_Tori, whatup?"_

"Um, not much. But Cat and I were wondering if you found anything to do with Beck" Tori crossed her fingers, praying that Andre wouldn't blow his top.

"_Yea, just one clue after the faux_." The way he said faux made Tori wince, just as much as yesterday.

"Sorry, about that, we did really think -" She was cut of briskly

"_Not now. We managed to fix Beck's broken phone and found his last call to be to a private number in Germany. Were in the middle of tracking it."_

"And you didn't tell me till now? What about his parents?"

_"Oh, they know. Sorry. I'll inform you when we finish. Trust me, everything will be fine" _Just like that the call was cut off, leaving a curious Tori on the receiving end.

"Well?" Cat asked, still staring at the bright screen and her fingers continuously clicking the mouse.

"Nothing to help us with what were looking for Cat... Wait try burnt house massacre Germany" Tori replied. She was answered with a short 'Kk' and then welcomed to the noise of typing and clicking.

"Tori, we only got one result"

* * *

Artikel Datum: 13. Juni 1598

MASSACRE und feuerte

Im Haus des Standesamt I von Groß Berlin, Rückerstr, 90119 Berlin, Deutschland, wurden 2 Stellen gefunden, aber Asche von 5 andere wurden ebenfalls festgelegt. um die Stunde von 4-17.00. Das Haus wurde auf mysteriöse Weise in Brand gesetzt - schrittweise Hineinwachsen in eine volle Kraft Killer. Zeugen behaupten, haben gesehen, wie Menschen zu terrorisieren die Familie innen vor das Feuer ausbrach. Naher Verwandter der Familie, sagte Klark Savan, dass er spart die beiden Töchter Mai und Lea aber nur eins wurde gespeichert versucht.

"Cat! I only know Russian! Change it to English"

"Kk Tori!"

* * *

Article Date: _13th_ _June 1598_

MASSACRE AND FIRED

In the house of Standesamt I von Groß Berlin, Rückerstr, 90119 Berlin, Germany, 2 bodies were found but ashes of 5 others were also specified. around the hours of 4-5pm. The house was mysteriously set on fire - gradually growing into a full force killer. Witnesses claim to have seen people terrorise the family inside before the fire started. Close relative of the family, Klark Savan said that he tried saving the two daughters Mai and Lea but only one was saved.

"That's the dude from my vision, the one who killed me and Gavin!" Tori shouted while pointing at the screen.

"Yea, he matches the picture that I found too" Cat curtly said. "Do we tell Andre?"

"No, he might freak out at us again, I think we should keep it to ourselves."

* * *

**A/N - So here's todays chapter. Still lackin on reviews but oh well. I ain't going to complain. Not much to say so..**

**Bye Connecters  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Bombs and Death

Tori stared out the window, occasionally bouncing as they drove over rocks and bumps. They passed a flock of geese, some preparing to fly free. Free. After this, Beck would be free too. Tori let a small sigh escape her lips and turned to Cat who was dozing away, silent in dreaming state. All of a sudden they came over a pot hole, jolting Cat awake and making Tori's head hit the ceiling.

"Seriously I know your angry at something, but at least drive safely, not take it out on us!" She screamed to the driver. They were answered with a small grunt as they felt the car smooth down. Cat rubbed her eyes and laid back down in her seat.

"Tori, wake me up when we get there. I want to see Beck"

"Sure Cat." She watched Cat go back in her slumber and a small smile spread across her face. Cat had been there for everything and she hadn't complained like Trina did and at the same time made it happier in the strangest situations. They both deserved to get Beck after this.

"So, tell me what happened Andre and the reason why your mad" Tori finally asked.

"Well, Tori, you won't like this at all. We tracked the number in Beck's phone to an abandoned house in Foruo. But then we received a text saying this" He handed the phone to Tori. She searched his eyes and only saw sadness. She took a deep breath and clicked the newest text.

_To: Beck  
From: Private Number_

_Don't bother coming. If you do the bomb blows and so does Beck._

Tori's grip loosened, making the phone's screen stare directly at her. Her stare was fixed on the small words as her mouth made an 'O' shape. Andre looked into Tori's eyes, one hand on the steering wheel, but found no emotion. Tori's body froze in place as the car still travelled on. A few moments later, Andre pulled over to the side, got out slamming the door. Tori didn't move a muscle. The only reaction was a screaming Cat who thought they had been kidnapped while she was sleeping.

"Tori?" Cat shook her, a hand on each shoulder. Cat's face immediately saddened, but when she saw the phone and text in Tori's palm, she fainted after looking at Andre straight in the eye, knowing he was telling the truth.

Andre started the car up again. Halfway, he received a call from the chief of police.

"Hello?"

_"Andre, where are you? How are the girls?"_

"Were about 20 minutes away. We had to take a small stop after the girls saw the text."

_"What happened?"_

"One fainted and one frozen"

_"Keep driving and get here soon, they should snap out of it by the time you arrive."_

"Yes Sir!" Andre swiftly ended the call and speeded up, turning his sirens on.

* * *

The abandoned house - it looked like it used to be an orphanage. It had worn down bricks and sickly coloured ivy twisting its way through gaps, taking over the foundation. Tori visibly shuddered and stepped out the car, Andre right behind her. Cat however was still out, lying horizontally on the back seats.

"There here! Finally! Okay, everyone grab a walkie-talkie, pair up and find that BOMB!"

Tori found it all rushed and latched onto Andre as a stampede of Police paraded into the house. They waited till everyone dispersed before grabbing what they needed and making their way behind. They tumbled past the out-grown weeds, dandelions and grit. Dodging past broken glass and wood they arrived at the back door which was already broken down. Carefully they slid through and walked upstairs to the 4th floor, hoping they would find Beck.

"Stay close, this place seems massive" Andre told the shaking Latina.

"I don't think I'd walk of here. It looks like a place for murderers." She replied.

They walked side by side, checking all the doors along the corridor, loose crumbling paint falling off as they scurried past. Tori noticed crayoned scribbles all over the wall, each seemed, to her, an anagram. They were there for _her_. She stopped to take a look while Andre continued searching. _Don't. Trust. The. One. You. Do. _Tori managed to decipher. _Who?_ Was her next question. Before she could move on to the next set of scrambled words, she heard a manly scream. _Andre._

Tori raced down the corridors, following the scream, endlessly running through the maze. When she saw Andre frozen to the spot in front of an open door, her brain automatically was curious. Tori cautiously peered into the room and gasped. One hand covered her mouth while she started sobbing.

"Do something!" She shouted. Andre unfroze and took in Tori's state. They both stood there in pure silence. That's when they both noticed the ticking. They turned slowly to Beck who was sitting handcuffed to a chair, with a bomb strapped onto his chest, unconscious. Only the count down was brightly shown. **0.30**. Tori sunk down, screaming into her knees, while Andre sprinted into the white room and fiddled carefully with the multi-coloured complex wires. **0.05**.

"Andre! Get the hell out of there!" He heard Tori say. He gave one last panicked look at the trapped man before running out, slamming the door shut and holding Tori close while she cried.

Then, the bomb blew.

"BECK!"

* * *

**A/N - This was by far the hardest chapter to right and probably the longest, so please tell me what you think**. **Now, I did give few clues in past chapters - so you should find one major thing in this. If not, all will be revealed. Just keep reading! Thanks tooooo:**

**Guest:Martine  
livinthelife321**

**Till next time Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - He's Not Dead

Tori, Cat, Beck's parents, Jade and Andre were all sitting in our living room. Tori's head was in Cat's lap, Cat stroking her hair and soothing the traumatized brunette. Drake and Liana were shaken, even though they hadn't witnessed it themselves. Jade was still, she didn't show any emotion', her face set like concrete. However Andre was the most composed out of the lot, as if he expected this result after all that happened, relaxing on the couch, watching everyone.

"Tori, I think you should do another session, we can find out more." Cat turned to Jade in shock and anger.

"She can't do another one! Not in this condition anyway, plus there's no use now is there!" Andre turned to the three girls curiously while Beck's parents were still embracing, sobbing, blocking everyone out.

"This might be the breakthrough that she needed to connect Cat!" Jade replied back.

"Or the stress could make her have a panic attack, she isn't fi-"

"I'll do it." Cat was cut off by Tori, who had been quietly watching them fight. Her roommate opened her mouth to protest, but then immediately closed her lips when she saw the determined look on Tori' face.

"Well, we can do it here." Tori only nodded in response, got up and leaded Jade to her bedroom. Cat chose to stay back and comfort Drake and Liana. Andre took this as a chance to question the red-head about the argument.

"So, Cat, what does Jade mean by session?" He asked, while she rubbed Liana's back.

"Well, Tori thought something strange was going on so I took her to Jade." Cat giggled and turned to Andre. "But, why do you want to know?"

"Tori was stressed, so I thought that I could find out why, before I set her off." Cat bought the excuse, giggling and spilled.

"Well, Jade thinks it's something to do with Tori's past life so she does a session which takes Tori back. Tori's seen two visions and she's doing the third now. It's true! But you don't have to believe it." Cat smiled and walked over to the kitchen, opening a tub of coffee. Andre sat with a hard grim expression, picked up his belongings and left the house, slamming the door.

Meanwhile, Tori was fast asleep on her bed and Jade next to her with a notepad, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

* * *

Tori's POV

I was in a small house cutting vegetables, when Maise rushed in looking rather flustered. She pointed out the window at the dusty road and managed to get out two words : They, Back. I looked her dead in the eye. I dropped my knife onto the hard floor and ran as quickly as I could outside into the dark weather. There I found lonely others, looking more hopeful then they had in a while. Soon a large crowd had gathered, some putting umbrellas up as it started to drizzle and finally we heard the horns blow. I looked down and saw our army marching back to town, battered, bruised. Black and blue, the rain did not help. I gasped at the sight, so did many others, but I was looking for one person. Kase. My eyes scanned the group of soldiers until my eyes fell on his best friend. I ran up to him, wanting to see my husband.

"Miek! Where's Kase?" A small look of guilt and jealousy ran through his eyes before replying slowly.

"Mione, he didn't make it." I fell to the floor, latching on to Miek's cloak, before finally collapsing. Miek towered above me, not knowing what to do. All of a sudden a sharp pain ran through the sides of my ribs. Nothing but pain. I looked up at him for help, but he did nothing. Then darkness covered me.

* * *

Normal POV

Tori woke up with a small sheen of sweat covering her forehead. Jade tapped her pencil across the notebook, staring at the Latina before sighing.

"What to do, nothing's adding up!" Jade cried. Tori gave out a small groan and reached out for the notebook. Questioning, Jade handed it over easily and raised an eyebrow. Tori flipped through the pages and picked up on a certain fact. If he died then she mysteriously died too. Or they both seemed to die at the same time. Suddenly, Tori got a pain in her gut. A gut feeling.

"Jade, Beck's still alive." Jade stopped tapping and stared at Tori.

"I think so too and it's our job to find him."

* * *

**A/N - Here you go! I left a lot of clues along the way so help yourself! I think there's only going to be a few chapters left and hopefully they'll be longer.**

**Read and Review my Connecters  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Tracked

Tori, Jade and Cat walked through the silent office, only the sound of high heels clanking against the polished surface and randomly a printer spurting out coloured paper. People turned their heads, but after seeing nothing important they went back to their computer screen, pretending it never happened. The air was still, nothing moving more than an inch. The girls disturbing their ways of things, causing a change of feel. Cat being scared by the lack of noise, hid behind the towering goth. Tori lead the trio up to the last office cubicle, then the three spaced out, surrounding the man squinting at a bright blue screen, typing certain codes and watching the connected damaged phone.

After noticing the name-tag, Jade realised he was called Robbie. She took a deep breath before shouting in her gruffest voice: 'ROBBIE!' Everyone turned to the source, only to find three smirking girls and their new intern crumpled on the floor, holding his ears, trying to stop them ringing. An awkward silence fell among the office, all directed at the strange girls. Jade turned to them, giving each of them a long cold glare, before returning to the business at hand. By this time, Robbie had finally straightened himself out and placed his butt back in the office wheelchair. He folded his arms after pushing his glasses back up and questioned Tori.

"What do ya want?"

"We need the phone." His face turned from confusion to surprise and then a blocked look.

"Sorry, outta bound. My friend Andre told me not to give it to anyone." Tori's brain muddled over in confusion before nudging Cat, indicating plan B.

"Hi Robbie, I'm Cat. Your glasses are cute!" Cat said, giggling every now and then. Robbie gazed at her, taking in every detail, completely forgetting the other girls. Jade walked behind the seat and nodded to Tori. The brunette started tap dancing, which Cat soon joined in with. The scary chick pulled out the cable, the tapping overtaking the noise of the monitor and slipped it into her pocket. She smiled at the two girls, who immediately came to a halt and wafted away, leaving a puzzled Robbie and the whole staff curious.

* * *

The ditzy red-head now sat at her desk. The phone and computer hooked up. She sat there typing in complicating codes and hacks, trying to find out where the last caller - Beck's murder - was. Tori and Jade sat on the carpet not making a word. Both of them were amazed at Cat's sudden intellect. Tori knowing Cat since Nursery had never found this side of Cat. Never. Wide eyed they watched every movement the small girl made, from breathing to typing. Suddenly, breaking Tori and Jade out of their trance, a picture of a basement popped up with a scary sound affect, making all the girls jump back, clutching their hearts.

Cat soon began editing and zooming into the picture, trying to make the image clearer for a better view. Cat then switched back to GOOGLE and pasted the picture into a 'Where?' finder. Minutes passed before Cat let out a slight yelp, beckoning the other's to come closer. Once they did the frightened Cat pointed to the middle of the picture. Sharply, you could see a man tied to a chair and another man with a stick. Both figures looked memorable to Tori. One definitely was Beck's but the other... She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Tori? Could I talk to you for a bit?" Jade asked nervously. Tori replied with a short nod, leaving Cat to find out more.

* * *

An hour and a half passed by. Tori and Jade finally returned to the room with shaken expressions, but none of them willing to tell Cat.

"So, did you get the address Cat?"

"Yep, surprisingly it's back at the orphanage where we thought Beck died. That's there basement."

Tori and Jade shared a knowing glance.

"Comon Cat were going there, now." Cat stood up, picked up a jacket and her purse and followed the organised two out of the apartment, into the drizzle.

* * *

**A/N - I know I said they would be longer, but I'm back to school so homework again! I bet most of you are dreading it already. :P This was more of a lead up. Anyway, the next chapter will surely tell you the secrets and reveal what you couldn't get or want to know, like what are Tori and Jade hiding?**

**Hasta La Vista Connecters  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Truth

Sunlight poured through the windows, filling the darkened room in glittering beams. Dark silhouettes danced around the room, creating an evil atmosphere. A man was tied to a chair, his ankles cuffed to the legs. His head flopped sideways, indicating he was unconscious, his mouth open. Another man stood in front of him, holding a key and smiling wickedly at his hostage, his eyes glinting with success.

* * *

Tori kicked her stiletto against the old wooden door, finding it giving away easily. Finding the room already lit, she through her torch behind her and beckoned Cat and Jade in. Cautiously looking around the room, three pairs of eyes landed on the passed out human, tied in the centre.

"BECK!"

Tori raced full force to her love and struggled to unknot his hands. Meanwhile Cat was trying to get Beck back, splashing water onto his face. Jade guarded the door, making sure nobody was coming in and checking that no one else was in the basement. Resulting in nothing, Cat slapped Beck across his cheek, leaving a faded in print, but to her relief making him come to his senses.

"Beck!" Cat and Tori gushed. He was attacked in hugs, while he was still figuring out what was going on. Then they heard clapping. The room turned joyous to evil once again as the clapping continued, echoing throughout the silence. Tori immediately turned to were Jade was standing, only to find her not there. It stopped.

"You found him. Congratulations, but I guess it's time to start over right?" The voice calmly said.

"No! I'm sick and tired of playing your game over the years! I want to be with him, not you!" Tori shouted back. The man's footsteps treaded, ending up behind her. Cat and Tori turned around to find Andre staring at them, his hands held out in front. A knocked out Jade was balanced between and a dagger on her neck, glinting at her cheek showing a fresh cut still bleeding. Cat stumbled back and hid behind Beck's chair. Tori however stood her ground, her fists clenched. She finally knew and she wasn't going to give that up.

* * *

Flashback.  
_Jade lead Tori back to her room, leaving Cat working on the phone. Jade pointed over to the bed, which Tori lay down on. Carrying out the process, Tori instantly fell asleep, frown lines showing._

_Tori's POV_

_"FEY! He wants you in his chamber!" Stupid mistress. I nodded quickly and walked to the King's chamber. This was just what I needed, a distraction from finishing the days chores and getting to sleep. Stifling a yawn, I knocked swiftly on the door. Immediately it opened to reveal the King himself, smiling at me,. I frowned, what would he need me for now? At midnight? This had been happening a lot lately. He stepped out and beckoned me to walk with him. I relied with a short 'Yes my King' and followed. He leaded me to his rose garden and sat down next to me on a bench. Then he picked a rose himself and handed it to me. He gave me a sign of... love? In disgust, I mushed it under my foot and quickly walked back to the castle kitchens. The King behind me asking questions on why I refused._

_"Why I refused?! You have a wife! And I have my love Kane!" With that I turned. Then I felt a sharp pain shoot through my stomach. I looked down to see my plain white clothes stained with a deep red colour. Blood. I twisted my head to see the King pulling the sword out, covered in blood. He looked happy, then realisation came to what he had done. I felt my head spinning and I fell to the ground._

_I stood up again. I wasn't feeling any pain... I looked up to see the King hovering over a body. MY body. He picked it up and ran away. I tailed him as fast as I could, which was surprisingly easier in this form. He entered the main village and headed over to Talia - our village witch._

_"Talia! Help me! I killed the love of my life!" Talia tutted and helped him lay my body down on a rock slab. I took a quick glance around the room. Full of charms, talisman, scriptures. You could feel the dark magic energy inside of your veins. Dominating the room was a huge cauldron filled with fire. I shivered slightly, then turned to the conversation._

_"I can make it so you can find her in another life. I cannot bring her back." He nodded anyway and closed his eyes._

_"You will know everything about her, her love reborn and you will have the chance of getting her." He nodded again. Talia took a hot poker in the shape of a circle and pressed it to the King's chest. He groaned in agony and fell to the floor, smoke coming off. _

_"You will know everything, she will know nothing. If she dies, her lover will die too. If he dies, then she will. But..."_

_Tori woke up from her dream. What was Talia going to say? She quickly skimmed through the other visions looking for clues, but stumbled on something else instead. So each time, Anton, Klark, Miek, the King they all wanted her? Then she realised something. During Beck's bomb she grabbed Andre's shirt. He had a burn just like that. He was the one who kidnapped Beck?_

* * *

"I know what you want Andre and it isn't going to work this time."

"Oh won't it? You don't have a clue to end it all anyway. Do you?"

Matter of fact she did, and it was hiding in her back pocket, ready for the climax.

* * *

**A/N - Voila! Secrets finally revealed. If your still confused ask me to explain or I'll do an update to try and explain it better. Sorry for a late update, but I found it SO hard to write this chapter. I'll probably wrap it up in the next two chapters. **

**Thanks to all of you, who've read, reviewed or favourite the story.  
Bye Connecters  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Never Again

_"But... If they find out and kill you first, you will forget everything and NEVER find her again." _

Remembering those very last faint words that Talia spoke she grabbed the gun from her back pocket and aimed it at Andre. Before anyone could get a word in she pulled the trigger and took a step back. Cat gasped and hid behind Jade who was silently staring at the fallen man. Tori held her head as if it weighed a thousand tons, then sank tot he ground. Beck witnessed the sight and whispered soothing words to the three distressed girls even though he was still in the chair, his ankles cuffed. Andre had a wide gaping hole just above his hip, blood still gushing out onto the floorboards. His face was lop-sided, his eyes sunken, lifeless. His chest heaved one last time before instantly going flat and his pupils rolled upwards, before his eyelids closed.

Silence filled the room. Small sobs came out of Tori's lips, causing Cat to start too. Jade stood her ground, her lips trembling but determined to cry. Beck gazed at Tori and Andre - he had a lot too find out. Suddenly the door bust open, the other police members filling in and pushing everyone out, covering Andre's body.

* * *

What happened next? Everyone was questioned and they all found out what happened. Beck and Tori finally got together after 400 years of being apart. Cat found her love for hacking into electronics and joined Robbie at the police station detective system. Jade continued and became widely known for her help in Tori's past.

That wraps it up, just remember to never forget.

* * *

**A/N - And Scene! That's I Can't Lose You Again wrapped up! Tell me what you thought but my next story is going to be an Austin and Ally! I have also wrote one of House Of Anubis, so be sure to check that out too! Next chapter will be thanks to people, so you don't have to view that.**

**THANK YOU CONNECTERS!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - THANK YOU EVERYONE! I really don't think I would've finished this without you guys! SO people who reviewed/favourite/followed are:**

**Guest  
thunder buddies  
Guest:Martine  
livinthelife321  
NinaSkyLove  
Obsidian the Ghost Faced  
viet girl14  
ms. rosey cheeks  
lizardkingsgirl**

**A BIG thanks to you! But also to my silent readers out there!**


End file.
